Machine-tool systems are already known which comprise a machine-tool parting device and a portable machine tool. Here, the machine-tool parting device comprises a cutting strand and a guide unit which forms a self-contained system together with the cutting strand. The portable machine tool has a motor unit that can be coupled to the cutting strand.